


Despicable

by therealsIN



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Dark Connor (RK800), Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Forced, Forced Relationship, Freeform, Humiliation, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Non-Consensual, Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Post-Canon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealsIN/pseuds/therealsIN
Summary: You thought that Connor was nice, you thought that he was good, you thought that he was everything that you needed him to be... You were wrong.Dark Connor (RK800)





	Despicable

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE YOU READ
> 
> Alright, this will be very different from the stories I usually write. This will be very dark and contains several sensitive materials such as physical and emotional abuse, rape and suicide. These matters should be taken seriously. This fanfiction can and/or will be offensive to many so I cannot stress how much caution should be taken when entering this story. If you find yourself uncomfortable along the way, please stop reading because I understand the levels of fucked up this story will get. In conclusion, please, please take caution when reading, thank you.

~~~~It was a slow progress, but androids gained their own rights and were acknowledged as a new independent life form. They were freed from their slavery and given rights as equals of human beings. Androids have been accepted by law, and for the most part, accepted by the public, but there still remained some stigma from a small majority of the people. They resisted the android movement, which caused multiple cases of murder of both androids and humans. The new world isn’t perfect, but it’s better than it was before.

More and more androids have joined the workforce as independent people rather than forced workers. They work harmoniously with humans, the ones who accept them at least, and the world has returned to  _normal._

And you thought your life was also going to return to being normal, but you couldn’t be any more wrong.

After peace returned to Detroit, you went back to working as a receptionist at the Detroit Police Department. You were one of the kindest person working at the DPD, you were so charming and kind that even Gavin Reed couldn’t say anything rude to you. You always greeted everyone with a smile, and way before androids wanted their rights, you already treated them as your equal. Not only were you gloriously kind and charming, but you were one of the most stunning women working for the DPD— which is a rather high compliment considering that there were beautiful and perfect androids working among you. You just had this wow factor that really impressed everyone around you. Alright, maybe it is a bit of an over exaggeration, but you would always catch someone’s eye in the room. At least one person is always watching you, and unknowingly, that person is Connor. 

You met Connor when he first came to the DPD looking for Hank, you accidentally ran into him and he helped you pick up the papers you dropped all over the floor, call it cliche, but it happened. You thanked him and ran off, and that was it. You began to see him around the office more often, so it was only natural that the two of you came into contact once again. While Hank was busy it wasn’t around, Connor would spend his time with you, he kept you company while you worked. You found him cute.

He had this certain charm to him that really attracted you. He had an innocent boyish look on his face whenever you explained something and he always looked so curious. Sometimes he wore a poker face that you couldn’t read, and most of the time, Connor would be staring at you. At first, it was uncomfortable, but the more time you spent with him, the more you came to accept that that’s just what he does. Connor is always analyzing something or processing information, he’s always working, even if he’s just standing completely still. You admit you did develop a crush on him, you would blush whenever he caught you staring and Gavin would gag seeing it happen. 

And it was one of those days.

You were in the break room, standing at a table with Gavin as you noticed the handsome android walk by. He stopped in front of the doorway of the break room and he just stood there, staring out into the distance as you stared at him from the side. He really was cute and handsome and charming. You once were pushed against his chest and you could remember how his fit body felt. You let out a long sigh, your eyes sparkling as you gazed at him longingly. You heard Gavin make a gagging noise from beside you, he was mockingly sticking a finger down his throat, and you lightly punched his shoulder, “Stop it.”

He chuckled, “Didn’t think you were into  _androids._ I bet you used to be a frequent customer at the Eden Club.”

“Gavin!” 

Gavin and you weren’t friends, in the beginning, you found him to be an asshole, but that asshole grew onto you as a brotherly figure. He would constantly mock your affections towards the android and taught you with blackmail, but you know that Gavin would never actually do that to you. 

He suddenly leaned in close to you, “Do you think he has a dick?”

You let out a gasp, “What the hell?!”

At the sound of your gasp, Connor turned towards the two of you curiously. He noticed two things, one, Gavin was leaning rather close to you, and two, you were flustered. He furrowed his brows, he didn’t like how close you were to him.

You pushed Gavin and the man just howled out in laughter, he raised his hands up and walked away as Connor approached you. Gavin sent him a dirty look before disappearing around the corner. You huffed, “... Dick.”

Connor walked up to the table and smiled at you, “Hello (Name).”

Your attitude took a big turn as you smiled back at him, all of the negativity from before disappeared, “Hello Connor.”

"You look beautiful today... as always." He smiled charmingly.

Deviant Connor got flirtier and you were not complaining. You blushed and looked away bashfully, "T-Thanks... That means a lot to me."

"You're welcome." He leaned against the counter, "I was meaning to ask you, now that everything has settled down... Are you... single?"

Your eyes widened and your heart began to race, you were doing flips in your mind, you needed to calm yourself down before you sounded even more desperate, you cleared your throat, "A-Ah, yes I am."

"Oh?" He raised a brow, "You're not dating Gavin?"

You let out a snort, "Connor, that's almost offensive. Gavin is like a brother to me."

He hummed, "I see... Then perhaps you would give me the honour of joining me for dinner at my place. Would you?"

You smiled brightly, "Yes!"

You sounded a little too excited, but hey, could anyone blame you? 

This is Connor and he's asking you out.

He smiled, "Then I'll see you soon."

You watched him walk away and when he was out of sight you let out a squeal and did a little dance. Gavin so happened to pass by and he laughed at you, "Someone won't wear white on her wedding day."

You sneered at him, "Gavin, I swear to god!"

* * *

Connor's little house, for the most part, had nearly nothing in it. It was very minimalistic, which was understandable since he was an android and all. He doesn't really need to sleep or eat. You liked it though, it was cute, you innocently wandered into his house, he was following close behind. As you were in awe of your surroundings, you didn't notice a slightly sinister smile on his face as he closed the front door. You were so innocent.

You just strolled right into a wolf's den.

A poor little defenceless bunny. 

A poor little bunny that was going to be devoured alive.

He hummed, he locked the door behind him.

He has been preparing for his day for months. He watched your form fall deeper into his den, his plan is just working perfectly, you were doing everything that he expected you to do. 

And now that you're in... you're not getting out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> alright, it gets heavy after this, but this is just a little tester to see if this will be accepted by the public. weep.


End file.
